violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Read This Before The Government Finds It
To whom it may concern, I've been trying to escape the US government ever since 2001. How did I get into this mess? It was March 2, 2001. A winter storm had hit the northeast area of the United States. I lived in Cranston, Rhode Island at the time, and we got it pretty bad. So when you're isolated in your own home by snow, you gotta have something to kill the time while the storm is here, and to me, the time killer is the Internet. Keep in mind, this was in 2001. Long before Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and all of those social media sites became huge. Google was still small. Hotmail and AIM were the predecessors of Gmail and Texting, and forums were huge. So my time on the Internet was mostly in the forums. There was this one forum named "grazzytalk.com". The forum isn't available anymore, so don't try to check it out yourself. It was not your typical forum, however. People post some of the craziest things you can think of. It was disgusting, yes, but at the same time, it was interesting to see people push their bodies to the limits. One post, however, changed my life forever. It was a Latin woman who looked to be giving birth. The fetus, however, wasn't a typical human baby. It had red skin, black horns, yellow eyes that glow, and a smile with sharp teeth. The poster said that the image came from a sadistic pornography film in Nicaragua, where she gives birth to a baby, and the baby tortures and eventually kills its mother. Many users demanded that the owner showed the entire film. Some people questioned if the film is real or not. There was this one guy who claimed to work for the NSA, and said that he knows everyone who views this's addresses and he was gonna get the military to bomb our house and arrest us. Looking back, it just seemed like some troll trying to pull somebody's leg. However, a part of me believes it's real... But that wasn't the end of it. At around 9:28 PM, the post was deleted for unknown reasons. The owner tried to repost it, but it was taken down by seconds. And one minute later, the entire forum got deleted. I was confused, but then I got a phone call. The call was from a FBI agent. He said this: Mr. REDACTED, we need to see you at the FBI station. We got an email giving more details. He hanged up, and I got an email telling me how to get to the station and detours to take because of the storm. However, I got another email by someone named IzumiTheDevil669. The email said this: Whatever you do, don't go to the station. They're trying to trick you just so they can arrest you. Get out. Wherever you are in the US, you need to get out. Even if you flee to Canada or Mexico, they're still gonna find you. You're also on the No-Fly list by the way. How do I know this? I work for the FBI in your area, and I know you're a good kid. So spare yourself, get a boat, and get out. And that's when I got panicked. Before you know it, I was out. I packed my things and illegally crossed into the border to Canada and onto the Toronto Pearson International Airport. My plan was to fly to the UAE via a Canada airport, but I was also on the No-Fly list by the Canadian airports. I then end up fleeing north to Yukon Territory and hiding out in the forests. I destroyed all the technology I had so I won't be tracked, and the car I used was made in the 1960s, with the radio taken out. However, I crossed into Alaska, and that's when I had to be more careful than ever. The hardest part of my life was to cross through Interior Alaska at winter. It was so brutal, I begged god to end my life there. I eventually got to Wales where I am currently hiding. My plan is to steal a boat and flee to Russia, where the Russian government can save me. Now what? I need to warn the public of what the government does behind the curtains. I stole a computer of someone and used many encryption programs so I don't get tracked. You're probably seeing this in a Youtube comment, 4chan, Reddit, Wikia pages, Quora, Yahoo Answers, any place you're seeing this. If you see this, copy and paste this to a bunch of other sites. We need to get this huge to a point where the government can't do anything to stop it. And if you're reading this after this blows up, then thank you. Together, we can expose the government. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta